1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to eyebrow beautifying needles and more particularly to a device for assembling eyebrow beautifying needles in a plurality of groups marked by different colors for ease of identification and a method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, solder assembling method and stainless steel sleeve fastening method are used in assembling eyebrow beautifying needles. For the solder assembling method, three needles including a long one are grouped together prior to disposing horizontally in which no fastening device is involved. Next, solder the grouped needles at a suitable position for fastening. However, it is not easy to maintain the needle heads flush in the assembly process. Even once being flush, soldering also tends to damage it. Such eyebrow beautifying needles of poor quality (i.e., not flush) may form different depths in portions of eyebrow, thereby adversely affecting the quality of eyebrow beautification. For stainless steel sleeve fastening method, a stainless steel sleeve is put on the grouped needles prior to disposing horizontally. Next, clamp an annular groove around the needles at a suitable position for fastening. However, the flush needle heads are susceptible to being inclined or not flush due to force exerted in the fastening process or carelessness. This also adversely affects the quality of eyebrow beautification. The stainless steel sleeve fastening method is not applicable to group more than three needles in a unit because the inner needles cannot be fastened. Taiwanese Patent No. 304,872 (prior art I) discloses a method for assembling groups of eyebrow beautifying needles in which an elongate copper base includes a plurality of holes of different diameters, a copper sleeve is adapted to receive a plurality of short needles and a long needle, a sheath is put on one end of the sleeve for sealing the needles, put the sleeve in the hole of the base, place the base in an oven for heating, the sheath is contracted to squeeze the needles, and finally inject glue in a joining portion of the sheath and the needles for fastening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,270 B1 (prior art II) discloses a method for assembling groups of eyebrow beautifying needles in which a plurality of short needles are placed in a vertical hole of a base, a sleeve is put on top ends of the grouped needles, a long needle is inserted into the sleeve wherein all needles are flush at bottom of the hole, place the base in an oven for heating, the sleeve is contracted to squeeze the needles, remove the needles and insert tips of the needles in an aperture of a support for positioning, and finally solder exposed tips of the needles for fastening.
However, both prior patents suffered from several disadvantages as detailed below.
(i) Both the sleeve in prior art I and the hole in prior art II are of fixed diameter. Thus, the purpose of fastening needles cannot be obtained when the needles are inserted. Also, the number of inserted needles is limited. Further, it is difficult of checking whether needles are flush or not. Furthermore, dirt or rust may accumulate or form in bottom of the sleeve or hole. This is not hygienic.
(ii) Either in prior art I (in which the sheath is contracted to squeeze the needles) or in prior art II (in which the needles are inserted in the aperture of a support) no clamping action is taken. Thus, needles tend to displace due to carelessness or any other undesired reasons. The inclined or not flush needles may adversely affect the quality of eyebrow beautification.
(iii) Contraction force is much less than the rigidity of the needles made of steel. As such, a correct positioning of the needles cannot be obtained by contraction by heating. To the worse, contraction by heating may further deteriorate the uneven needles.
(iv) The tips of the needles are relatively small. Also, it is difficult of visually identifying the number of the grouped tips of the needles enclosed by sheath. And in turn, it makes marking them become very difficult and unreliable.
(v) The long eyebrow beautifying needle may incline after insertion. That is, it is difficult of maintaining the long eyebrow beautifying needle in center with short eyebrow beautifying needles surrounded. Further, for making needles flush a person has to use the hand to exert great force to adjust the needles in the sheath. Unfortunately, the purpose may be not obtained because the tips of the needles may be damaged in the adjustment process. Thus, the need for improvement still exists in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.